


Reprogramming

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Droids, Friendship, Gen, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: During the preparation for a mission, Cassian starts to understand how his reprogramming has changed K-2SO. Written forRogue One Anniversary Weekand the prompt Rebellion. Inspired bythis metaabout Cassian programming Kay with a great deal of free will, which is not the norm.





	Reprogramming

“That is an unwise course of action and would place Cassian in great danger. I should accompany him,” Kay informed General Draven who kept his face blank before looking over to Cassian. 

“Captain Andor, is your droid correct about those numbers?” 

Cassian bit back a sigh, he was glad that Kay cared about his well being but Draven wouldn’t appreciate that kind of phrasing, “Yes, he is, sir. I would like him to come with me.”

“Then, K-2SO, you will Captain Andor’s co-pilot for this mission. Andor, his programming needs some work,” It was a clear dismissal and Cassian took it with a nod. 

Kay followed after him and did wait until they were beyond the briefing area to ask, “What does he not like about my programming? You programmed me.” 

“My safety isn’t his priority and that’s not data he needs for missions,” He hadn’t expected that it would matter to Kay, he’d put as much freedom into Kay’s programming as he could, but his experience reprogramming droids and repairing them was small compared to his knowledge of ships. Most of his life, when someone had a choice, they usually chose to protect themselves instead of someone else.

“It should be. You do not function optimally when you are injured or have not slept enough. He does wish you to be working at full capacity?”

Cassian could hear the question and the confusion in Kay’s voice and worked to be as clear and reassuring as possible, “He does and we’ll show him that with you as my co-pilot and back-up, I work better.”

“Good, I will keep track of all the ways that I help you and tell them to him.”

“No, Kay, perhaps we’ll show him. Draven prefers his men to work independently and not bother him too much. He believes in results,” Draven could see Kay’s usefulness but he knew that Kay was still a droid which meant he was more of a tool to Draven. They would show him. 

“Then we will become an efficient team and then he will approve of your programming, which has made me into a better droid,” Kay’s voice was full of certainty and Cassian smiled and patted Kay. “Yes, we will.”


End file.
